1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adjusting mechanisms, and more particularly, to an angle adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial area, two workpieces are commonly combined with each other. An angle adjusting mechanism may be employed here to adjust the two workpieces before combining them. When working, the angle adjusting mechanism rotates a workpiece and aligns the workpiece to the other workpiece. The angle adjusting mechanism includes a driving member, a reducer and an output shaft located at an end of the reducer. The driving member drives the output shaft to rotate via the reducer, and then the output shaft rotates the workpiece. The reducer includes a plurality of gears engaging with each other in order. However, the adjusting mechanism transfers torsion to the output shaft via the plurality of gears. The transmission accuracy may be low due to engaging clearances between the gears. In addition, a relative greater torsion loss may occur in the transmission process because of the plurality of gears.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.